Angel Statue
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of the Angel Statue. Hidden Items Adhesive Tape * On stone wall in center foreground (silver duct tape) Apple * On ground below Car Windshield, centre background (half eaten) * On ground left of Angel's Hand (half eaten) * On ground left of Paper Bag, left foreground Axe * On floor just below Chest, right foreground Baguette * Hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Baseball * On ground right foreground * On ground below windshield, centre background Baseball Bat * Right of car hood, above chest * Leaning against the wall, centre background Battery Cable * Hanging out of car grille, background Boot * Along the center left edge, next to the wing * Mid left behind ivy Bone * In front of chest, front right, left of boot * Just to right of Paper Shopping Bag on left of screen * Against the fallen pillar in the middle, touching the wing Bottle * On ground left of Chest, right foreground * On top of Angel's Wing right of Traffic Cone, left background Butterfly * On top left of windshield, top centre background (silver) * On iron railing, left background (green) Cane * On floor left of Angel's head, left background Cartridge * On ground below windshield, centre background (shotgun) * On end of Angel's Wing, centre foreground (shotgun) Clover * Lower left of screen on wall, single green clover * Lower right of screen on wall, green Cola * At center, left of the large chest Croissant * On ground next to shopping bag, middle ground * Right corner side of foreground Crowbar * Above stone wall in center foreground (hard to see) Diamond * On ground, front center of the chest * On edge of angel's wing * Single diamond in front of chest right bottom corner Diamonds * On ground on right side of Angel's Wing, centre foreground * On ground partially behind maple leaf, left foreground Dynamite * On ground centre foreground, left of Chest (red) * On the ledge of the back wall - red with a gauge on the end Eight * On front of Chest in roman numerals, right foreground Envelope * On stone wall in front arch, left background * Under the right side of chest * On the left side of screen on the ground behind baseball * Sticking out from under the hood Fire Extinguisher * On floor left of Car Windshield, centre background Four * On front of chest in roman numerals, right foreground Gas Can * Next to right corner of stone wall (hidden behind other objects) Gear * On ground left of chest, right foreground Glasses * On Stone Wall, left foreground Glove * Gloves * Grey work gloves partially hidden on the ground in the center * Grey gloves but not work gloves on the ground lower from the center Handprint * among Ivy left side * Car hood, various locations * On fallen pillar, left foreground Heart * Hood of car, where emblem would be * On front of chest, right foreground * Carved in to wall, left of windshield Mailbox * Centre of Car Windshield (red) Maple Leaf * Right foreground, on wall, near gun Mask * On the ground center, next to the teddy bear, part hidden under another object * On the ground, right foreground, between the boot and chest * On ground, left foreground * Stuck in Car Grille above Mailbox, right foreground * Behind trunk, right foreground (looks like a hockey mask) Muffler * Right foreground in front of the car (a metal object) * At left side of front edge Necklace * Hanging from top right of Car Hood (heart pendant) * Hanging from the wall on the left (heart pendant) Notebook * Bottom center, under duct tape One * Right side, on the side lid of the chest, the chest by the grill of the car Padlock * Near bottom of stone wall in background Pump * Leaning against car hood, right foreground * Behind Angel's wing, left foreground Rabbit (cuddly toy) * Centre background at bottom of Car Windshield background, sometimes obscured by Hat Revolver * On stone, right foreground * On floor left of Paper Bag, left foreground * Barrel hidden below Car Windshield, centre background * On the pillar in the middle Rope * In chest Roses * On floor left of boot, right foreground (dead bunch) Screwdriver * On ground left of Angel's Hand, centreground * On ground left of Angel's Wing, left foreground Six * Etched on red mailbox in Roman numbers * Above windshield Soccer Ball * In chest right foreground * in opening on right side of wall, left to the roof of the car Shotgun * On ground, centre foreground * Leaning againt the car Spider * On the hood, top background * On the hood, lower right Spring Onions * Hidden in Paper Bag, left foreground Steering wheel * Lower left or lower right, red, may be mostly hidden under stone shelf * In car Walkie-talkie * Bottom left, near stone shelf, (see picture) * Underneath left side of chest (mostly hidden) Wheel * Left side, in front of wall (rim) Wrench * On ground left of Chest along edge of Angel's wing, centre background Secret hiding places * Paper bag, left foreground * Chest, right foreground Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations